


Dear princess

by Bisexuallama



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Romance, F/F, Gen, Multi, Self-Harm, bare with me, slowburn kinda, ya girl is depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: The last thing Cordelia expected was for her bodyguard to be a woman.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dear princess

Slightly swaying with each step she took, princess Cordelia Goode walked towards her mother's fancy liquor cabinet. 

Just what she needed. More alcohol. It wasn't even noon yet. 

Her eyelids started to weigh like a ton of bricks and her body felt as if it could drop to the ground at any given second. Her subconscious and every part of her body was screaming at her, begging for a break in order to let her tired body regain some of its strength. For once, the blonde actually listened to the voice in the back of her head. 

Cordelia fell face-first onto the white divan sofa near the fireplace. With her eyes closed, she let out a content sigh and rested the side of her face on the same white colored cushion. 

The princess must have only gotten a few minutes of sleep before the sound of a door being slammed shut drove her out of the sweet land of slumber. 

"Where the hell have you been, Cordelia?!" 

Groaning, the young blonde opened up her eyes to see none other than her mother standing just a few feet away from her. She turned her head to the side and pressed the palm of her hand onto her ear in hopes of blocking out any loud, annoying and unwanted sounds. 

With merely a flick of her wrist, Fiona caused a large flame to ignite in the fireplace. "I asked you a question" 

Cordelia turned to face the older woman. Her tired russet brown irises made contact with her mother's fiery amber ones. "I was at a party on Coco's yacht" She answered, propping her arm for support in order to sit up. "I crashed there for the night and her driver drove me here in the morning" 

Fiona sat down on the edge of her dark oak desk, her arms folded underneath her breasts. "If you're behaving like this just to get my attention, well" She threw her hands to the side with a sly smile "mission accomplished" 

"I can't always be your perfect princess, you know?" Cordelia spat as she stood up. The alcohol she consumed a while ago gave her the confidence she's always wanted. Not that she needed it because she often spoke her mind. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't fired Hank" She brought up all of the sudden. 

"Christ, not this again.." 

"Hank was one of the few people in this kingdom that didn't constantly get on my nerves. He understood me better than you or anyone ever had and that bothered the living hell out of you" Cordelia let out a dry, bitter laugh. 

Fiona walked to her liquor cabinet. With her back turned towards her daughter, she poured herself a half full glass of whiskey. "It didn't bother me that he was fornicating with my only daughter, the future of this kingdom" She raised her glass to her lips and tilted it upwards. Swallowing the warm, burning liquid, the Queen turned to Cordelia. "What bothered me, was the fact that he was a damn witch hunter!" 

Cordelia's lips parted in shock. "What? N-no no" She pointed an accusing finger at her mother as she took several steps backwards. "You're lying" 

"I'm afraid not, my dear" 

The princess turned around to see her aunt Myrtle Snow staring at her with sympathetic eyes. 

"Hank Foxx wasn't who he claimed to be. He was just a witch hunter hellbent on destroying you and your mother. The latter specifically" 

Cordelia nearly fainted, but luckily her aunt caught her before she fell to the ground. "What did you do to him?" She asked once her head wrapped itself around the situation. 

Fiona placed the now-empty glass down. "Nothing he wouldn't have done to us" She responded. 

This..it was all too much. 

The princess stormed out of her mother's office and roamed the hallways with zero thoughts. She couldn't think of Hank without feeling betrayed. 

How could she have been so stupid? 

Cordelia threw the door open and barged into her bedroom fully prepared to plop down dramatically onto her bed and sob about how unfair it was that she couldn't have a normal life. She froze when she saw someone standing at the foot of her queen-sized bed with their back towards her, possibly unaware of her presence. 

It was a woman. Cordelia could tell because of her flowy, sunflower blonde hair which was placed into a professional, low ponytail. Either that or Coco got a quick new hairstyle and decided to pay her a visit. 

"Nice room" The woman wearing a well fitting black suit said, her back still turned to the other woman. 

Straightening her posture and holding her head up high, the princess crossed her arms over her chest. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" 

The suited woman turned around to face her newest assignment. She wasn't surprised to see Cordelia in a tight black off shoulder dress that barely ended mid-thigh. "I'm your new bodyguard, princess" The blonde announced. 

Cordelia stumbled backwards. The effects of her recent consumption of different alcoholic beverages were finally catching up to her. She needed to rest, but not before finding out what the hell was going on. 

The Queen and her trusted advisor, Myrtle were walking through the hallways when they noticed the two blondes in Cordelia's open bedroom. 

"Oh good. You've already been introduced" The redheaded woman smiled kindly. 

"Mother" The princess sneered, glaring at the older blonde. "Who is this woman and why is she in my bedroom?" 

"Delia, meet Misty Day and Misty..well I'm sure you already know my daughter" Fiona chuckled bitterly. "And to answer your second question, she's your bodyguard" 

"But she's a woman" 

"Doesn't mean I can't be your bodyguard" The suited blonde said from behind her. 

"Well..yes, but I-" 

Fiona raised her hand, silencing the princess. "Misty is your bodyguard and that's final. She'll be with you all day, every day until you get your act together. Something I don't see happening anytime soon" She murmured as she looked the younger blonde up and down. The foul stench of alcohol radiated off Cordelia and filled her nostrils making her scrunch her nose up for a quick moment. 

The redheaded advisor glanced down at the Anne Klein watch on her left wrist. "We must get going, Fiona" She said, placing her hand on the Queen's back. "Marie is expecting us at noon" 

"Right" Fiona said, but made no attempt to move. She gave the pad of tongue a quick lick and wiped away the fake beauty mark on her daughter's chin. Cordelia groaned and turned her head to the side, but it was too late. The mark had already been erased. "There" Fiona made eye contact with Misty by looking over Cordelia's shoulder. "Look after her" 

"Yes, your majesty" Misty said with a firm nod. 

Myrtle offered Cordelia a sad smile before guiding Fiona away from the princess's bedroom. Once they were out of sight, Cordelia ran towards her private bathroom, swung the door open and started vomiting into the toilet. She grasped onto the rim with both hands as she rid her insides of everything she drank and ate in the last few hours. She kept retching until she was sure that she got it all out. When Cordelia looked beside her, she saw a pair of slender legs covered by long black trousers at the doorway. 

"Fuck me" Cordelia muttered. 

With shaky legs, the princess managed to get up on her feet and walk towards the bathroom counter. She spit into the sink before opening the built-in mini-fridge underneath the counter to fetch a bottle of water. Cordelia struggled to get rid of the bottle cap. She almost considered opening it with her teeth, but that wouldn't be very princess-like of her, would it? 

"May I?" 

Cordelia sighed and walked towards the other blonde, shoving the bottle into her chest. "Knock yourself out" 

Misty placed the palm of her hand over the cap, gave it one solid twist and easily opened the bottle of water. 

"Thank you" Cordelia thanked the woman for her assistance. She took an advil from her cabinet, placed it on her tongue and took a few sips of her water. 

"I'll give ya some privacy. If you need me, I'll be right outside" 

Misty didn't bother to wait for a response. She exited the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Cordelia picked up on her new protector's strange accent. It wasn't like anything she'd heard from where she was from, but it sounded strangely familiar. Maybe she heard someone with a similar accent on one of the numerous shows or movies she's watched, but that's a mystery for another time. 

The princess stuck her arm behind her back and reached for the zipper at the top of her very expensive dress. She pulled the silver zipper down all the way and grabbed the hem of her dress to pull it down to her ankles. Cordelia looked at herself in the oversized mirror. She didn't like what she was looking at. She never did. Her eyes wandered down to the bright pink cuts on her left thigh. The blonde let her fingertips graze over the slits, sucking in a breath when they accidentally hit a fresh cut. She walked to the toilet and opened the tank to retrieve her hidden razor blade. 

Cordelia sat on the lid of the toilet and swung her right leg over her left thigh. She placed the edge of the blade on her thigh, putting pressure on it until a small drop of crimson red liquid made an appearance.

"Just to feel something again" The princess said to herself before cutting a straight line down her tie.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter one. Still looking for a proper name for this fic. I also have to come up with a name for this fictional kingdom so that's nice. 
> 
> Basic notes about this fic:  
> Cordelia is in her mid 20s. She doesn't have powers (yet..maybe👀). 
> 
> Misty is in her early 30s and has a kind of suspicious past


End file.
